


A Mikan for Christmas

by Ethanol



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethanol/pseuds/Ethanol
Summary: Tsuki travels to the quiet town of Uchiura to deliver a gift for a very special Mikan this Christmas time.
Relationships: Takami Chika/Watanabe Tsuki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Idol Fanfic Heaven's Secret Santa Event





	A Mikan for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plazorr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plazorr/gifts).



> merry chrissum, demons. this is the fic version of my secret santa gift for the IFheaven event
> 
> i hope you enjoy, im glad plazz liked the movie form of this fic
> 
> if you'd like to view the video, check out this drive link:  
> https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1NrcSL3oqfpGyn843gAf06-S3CqFErL_Z?usp=sharing

Crisp ocean breeze forced Tsuki to wrap the muffler tighter around her neck, legs huddling close against the night air. The periodic lamp posts were decorated with Christmas lights, single streaks of gold, greens and reds snaking up their length. Cars seldom passed her as she walked. The quietness of Uchiara was foreign to her, different to the bustling Numazu.

Her cousin gave the directions, but she trusted her abilities to navigate the rural streets herself. She didn’t want to sentence anyone else to this trudge through the winter air, so here she was alone. A neatly wrapped gift clutched against her chest as she walked. Memories of the Aqours Christmas party were still fresh in her mind. Faces she hadn't seen in years were a welcomed sight in You's apartment. It was almost perfect, if not for the sudden message sent in the group chat.

'The inn is short staffed tonight. Can't make it. Sorry!'

Chika, who was home for winter break from university, would unfortunately miss this year's festive gathering. It wasn't quite the same without the bubbly former leader of Aqours, but they did their best to manage. The round of exchange gifts was met with surprise, laughter, and a few soft tears. However, Tsuki chose to leave early.

Where? To Chika's house, of course. Why? Because she had an exchange gift with Chika's name on it.

A breeze brought her back to the present, forcing her to stop beside the low hum of a vending machine. Two gifts were pinched beneath her arm, one she had received and another she meant to give. With a quick drink break, Tsuki resumed her journey through the empty streets of Uchiura, relying on nothing but verbal direction to see her through.

Eventually, she ended up at the beach, the soft fizz of waves in the dark abyss. Sand crunched beneath at every step. She didn't know why she was walking by the beach. Perhaps the noise of the ocean drew her in.

Quiet laughter left her lips. Who was she, You? She left her obsession with water to her cousin. Tsuki was more casual when it came to enjoying things. That is, what she thought before she met Chika and the rest of Aqours.

She remembered everything clearly. A shining performance of 9 that sent her down the road of school idols. She got to see more of it after Chika's school and her own merged, but it was the gateway that led her to discovering more. Love Live became a passionate topic during downtime in the student council room. Thinking back, Tsuki felt bad for what was probably herself talking everyone's ears off about Aqours, and school idols in general.

Yet, it was a passion that lasted for only a year. After she graduated, so did Chika, You, and Riko. Naturally, the three stopped being school idols to pursue their own futures. High school was only 3 years, and it felt like it breezed by now that she thought about it.

Her foot caught a rock along the shore. Tsuki kicked it to the side, hearing a soft splash. At the end of it, she really did just casually enjoy things. Well, if you don't include uniforms. Then again, she can’t call herself casual after a certain someone exists. The sole reason she’s out walking in the dark cold of winter.

Over the storm barrier was the line of streetlamps. Tsuki looked up, noticing the dark clay shingles nearly blend into the night sky. Her family lived in a Ryokan, right? This must be it.

Tsuki walked up the stairs away from the beach, crossing the empty street to a gravel front. A glowed-up sign caught her eye. Tochimann Inn. Hand clutched the gift as she made her way to the entrance, the paper walls casting a shadow of figures moving inside. She stepped up to the entrance, reaching for the door when she heard a familiar voice.

"Sorry I couldn't go this year, guys!" Chika apologized, a despaired regret bleeding through paper-thin walls. A muffled set of voices answered her. Tsuki made the guess that she made a video call.

"Is everyone there? Wah, I'm so jealous!" Tsuki bit down her laughter. Strangely limbering herself up before opening the sliding door. She pulled, leaving a narrow slit to peer in. At the reception desk, clad in a yukata, was Chika. Her eyes were glued to her phone, hands gesturing wildly as she stands by herself in the traditional setting. Tsuki pulled the door fully, entering quietly before closing the door.

"Huh? I don't see Tsuki anywhere." The call of her name stopped her slow steps, making halfway to the reception desk. At this distance, she could hear the voices from the phone. A rowdy celebration. She was just there almost an hour ago.

"You don't know?" You, presumably holding the phone on the other end, answered first. "I thought she'd be there right about now. She shouldn't get lost with the directions I gave her."

"Where did she go?" Chika knitted her eyebrows together, glaring at the fit of giggles that erupted behind the screen. "Answer me, You!"

"If you have your old school idol uniform, wave it from your balcony. You'll find her in no time!" Mari's voice chimed in, her exaggerated pronunciations was something Tsuki was familiar with.

"I don't get it!" Chika exclaimed, banging her hands on the desk. Tsuki took the opportunity to set the gifts down on its surface, relieving her arms. She leaned over, watching how engrossed Chika was with the screen. A smile crept up her face at the way orange hair swayed with each energetic movement. What she found amusing most of all was the fact Chika hadn't noticed her yet.

Tsuki cleared her throat, halting the conversation between Chika and whoever it was behind the phone. "Yo. I'd like to rent me a room."

She winked, giving a salute at the wide eyes staring up at her in shock. Someone in the call made a remark that she didn't get lost, after all. It was probably You. She'll get back at her some other time.

"Uh, Chika?" Riko's voice cooed through the phone, making the ginger jump in surprise. "Everything all righ-"

"Tsuki!" Chika burst out, startling even Tsuki. She watched Chika jump from her seat, dart around the desk before launching her entire body at her. Tsuki wasn't prepared for the sudden weight, the both of them thrown to the wooden floor.

"It's nice to see you too Chika," she greeted with a laugh, her voice strained from the grip of a hug around her body. She looked down, vibrant violet meeting a shining pink.

Chika grinned, hugging tighter. Tsuki could see the moment something clicked inside Chika's mind, as the woman suddenly huffed a quick hum of realization. She couldn't help but giggle. She was absolutely mesmerizing.

"Why are you here?" Chika asked, her head cocked to the side. "Ah, the buses would've stopped running this late, too!"

Nervous laughter left Tsuki's lips, she rubbed the back of her neck as she looked away. "The trains were still going, though. A little direction from You, and I got here eventually!" She offered a smile, but Chika could only narrow her confused gaze.

"But, everyone's back at the Christmas party," she recalled, the fact that she missed such an important event with friends bringing a frown to her face.

"Right, but you're here, Chika." Tsuki nodded to herself in her mind for the cool line. She was saving that during her walk from the station.

She expected a reaction, instead her words were returned with only a look of growing confusion. Tsuki sighed, then pointed up to the desk. "As a secret santa, I have to give my gift, right?"

Chika turned her eyes up, landing at the wrapped present up above. "You got me?"

Tsuki watched the splitting grin on her face, pink eyes shining brightly at the present. She gave a sure nod, silently thanking Kanan for rigging the pulling of names for Secret Santa. "That's right!"

She expected Chika to jump up, immediately grab the gift that was meant for her. Instead, Chika met her gaze, arms wrapped back around her middle. She pushed forward, forcing Tsuki to prop them both up with her elbows.

"Thank you so much, Tsuki!" Chika pressed herself close in the hug. Tsuki tried her best to ignore the growing heat on her face as she returned the embrace. "It wouldn't be Christmas if I didn't see you."

Tsuki laughed, breaking her gaze away. "Everyone would've loved to hear that from you, Chika." She combed a hand through bright orange, earning a pout below. Chika hummed at the warmth on her head, but the pout remained.

"Hey. Speaking of everyone, will you go back to them?" She asked, brushing away loose strands of her bangs. Tsuki watched her gaze, then gave a smile.

"The trains would probably stop soon, so I'm out of luck on that," Tsuki answered, moving her hand away from her hair. "It'll be a Mikan-filled Christmas for me, this year."

Chika blinked, her eyes flickering down to Tsuki's warm smile. If it had been her, she would've been less than excited to leave what is probably a fun party in far, fun Tokyo. Yet, here Tsuki was, bubbling out laughter in content.

"Hm? What's up, Chika?" Tsuki waved a hand, a brow quirked curiously from her silence. "Have I got something on my face?"

It was then it finally clicked for Chika. Suddenly, her ears felt hot, a searing warmth blooming on her face. To hide it, she pushed forward, hiding herself against Tsuki's chest. "H-hey, Chika?!"

She shook her head, feeling her blush only deepen as she realized how dense she must've looked. Tsuki was only a step behind before she took notice of the redness of Chika's ears.

Tsuki puffed out nervous laughter, her voice light, but unsure. "Did it take you that long to notice?"

Wordlessly, Chika nodded, pressing her face closer against her chest. Tsuki let out a chuckle, looking down at the mop of ginger hair. "Good. I wasn't sure what I'd do if you didn't notice."

A string of embarrassed babble left Chika's lips. This time, the laugh from Tsuki was of relief. She wrapped her arms around Chika, sending them both fully to the floor. Anyone who found them now would think they were ridiculous. Right now however, neither of them cared. 

Though, after the walk here, Tsuki would much prefer they be anywhere more comfortable than the floor. "So, you wanna' be not on the ground?"

Silence followed. Tsuki tried to pull away, but Chika kept her there. Curious, she peered past her hair, brushing past orange bangs. "Uh, Chika?"

"...Give me a minute," Chika pushed out an answer, her voice small before hiding herself back in Tsuki's coat.

"Well, after a few years give or take, I can wait a minute." Tsuki laughed, and the dragged-out muffled embarrassment only made her laugh harder.

When Chika finally pulled back, Tsuki offered a warm smile. "It's definitely not the holidays without Mikan!"


End file.
